Maddening
by twostrandsofmelody
Summary: Sequel to "Hard Swing". Emma begins to question herself, especially about Jefferson. Drabble


Emma glanced outside the window of her office, the third time she'd done it this morning. She kept glancing up at the hill, where she knew sat a telescope and a mad man who watched her. Except this time as she glanced between the blinds of the shade, the mad man was there.

And he waved.

"What are you doing?" Emma shouted through the window, trying to mask her shock.

"I came to say hi." Jefferson grinned through the window, before walking away.

It was mere moments before she heard the front door open and the sound of his hard-heeled boots stepping across the floor boards. She rose, reaching for her gun and putting it in the holster - just in case.

"What do you want?" She barked, eyeing Jefferson as he inspected the room like he intended to find something.

"My cheek is feeling better. Thanks for asking." Jefferson commented as he shifted a pile of papers on the desk.

"I didn't ask."

"But you were thinking it." He tapped his head, smiling. "You can put the gun away too." He rolled his eyes as he continued looking.

"What are you looking for?" Emma asked, reluctantly parting with the gun. Despite everything that told her not to.

"The story book."

"I gave it back to Henry." Emma lied, glancing back at her desk.

"Ah!" Jefferson smirked, passing by her dangerously close. She flinched away from him, afraid that he might grab her again. And kiss her.

He hummed his approval, "Lookie here. Just as I thought. And book marked on my page. How thoughtful." Jefferson held up the book, smiling at Emma. "Do I have a new fan?"

"You're insane." Emma retorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Feeling insecure?" Jefferson questioned, stepping towards her. Step after step after step. Until he was a breath away from her. She hadn't even realized that as she backed away from him, she backed herself against the cell bars. He was so close. She should have ducked away from him, put distance between them, but she didn't - she stayed put.

Jefferson gave her a pleased look, "Now _Miss_ Swan, I would like an apology."

"For what?" Emma muttered, feeling her breath hitch in her throat as he came that impossible fraction of an inch closer.

"You know what."

"Hitting you with a telescope?"

He shook his head.

"Letting Mary Margaret kick you out a window?"

He shook his head, mocking a frown.

Emma gulped, "I don't know."

"Not believing me." Jefferson answered, cocking his head to one side. "That hurt my feelings."

"You're crazy."

"And you like it."

Emma caught herself off guard as she leaned towards him, that extra fraction that brought their lips pressed against each other. He'd kissed her once, now she got to kiss him. It was only fair. She heard the ring on his finger clink against the bars of the cell, knowing that he'd pinned her there. A hand on either side of her, keeping her pressed against the bars. His hand was in her hair and a hand was at her waist.

Why was she kissing him?

He'd drugged her. Kidnapped her mot- Mary Margaret. Spied on a little girl. Spied on her! Lied to her. Held a gun to her.

Kissed her.

Jefferson pulled back first a pleased look on his face, his face still so close to hers. His breath dancing across her face. He was intoxicating. Maddening.

"Looks like Miss Swan has caught the mad." He smirked, tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear, before stepping back. He winked before turning on his heels and heading towards the door.

"That's it?" Emma questioned, trying to come to some sort of sense. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he drugged her. She felt woozy, but not that sort of woozy. Knee weakening woozy. She did **not** get weak in the knees.

"My, my. I think someone's' fallen down the rabbit hole. I taste the magic on your lips, it's getting stronger the more you read that book." He laughed, satisfied with himself, as he headed towards the door. Leaving Emma to ponder more than just Storybrooke's dark secrets, but the dark secrets inside her. The secret feelings she felt for Jefferson.


End file.
